1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laminated coil component including a plurality of insulating layers that are laminated on each other, the insulating layers each including a conductor pattern, and a matching circuit provided with such a laminated coil component.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the miniaturization and high integration of electronic devices, a plurality of components to be built in or embedded have been required to be mounted in a proximity state in which the components are arranged closer to each other. However, with the mounting in the proximity state, the deterioration of the characteristics due to unnecessary coupling between adjacent components becomes a problem.
In a case in which a plurality of coils (inductors) have to be proximally arranged, some measures such that the open surfaces of the coils are arranged not to face each other are required. Moreover, even in a case in which the open surfaces of the coils are located proximally (in a case of a structure in which the winding axes of the plurality of coils are stacked in the same direction), in order to reduce the unnecessary coupling between the inductors, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-016738, for example, has proposed a structure in which a ground conductor layer is inserted between the layers of each coil conductor pattern.
As disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-016738, in the structure in which a ground conductor layer is inserted between the layers of each coil conductor pattern, the coils and the conductor layers are likely to be unnecessarily coupled to each other and the unnecessary coupling deteriorates the Q value of the coils. Therefore, the coil conductor pattern and the ground conductor layer still require a large space between the coil conductor pattern and the ground conductor layer.